What You Never Knew About Them
by sweetangel2
Summary: guidance only for the occasional cussing. each character is given a form to fill out about themselves. read only if you want the horrible truth. =)
1. Kenshin

Disclaimers: the standard stuphies, yanno  
Notes and background info you must obtain before you continue: This is a form that sweetangel has typed up for the characters in RK. Now, you must keep in mind that the character filling out the form is in a room in a house in the middle of nowhere, so that their answers are the truth, and nothing but the truth. They also do not know that the public is allowed access to their answers (they are still in the illusion that only I will know, which is good I suppose). With the following thoughts in mind, proceed.  
  
First name: Kenshin/ Shinta. But preferably Kenshin. Please.  
Middle name: N/a. yes I know some people want to make it "Clueless" or "Dense," but sadly, it isn't.  
Last name: Himura  
Nickname(s) if any, and who calls you by that certain name:  
- Battousai: every and anyone who wants to kill me, and they almost always fall in the category of Arrogant Bastards (yes, in truth, that also includes the sardonic policeman I halfway befriended. No names shall be divulged)  
- Ken-nii: Suzume and Ayame  
- Kensan: Megumi-dono  
- Kenshin: Sanosuke and Kaoru-dono and almost everybody else who didn't make it in the names above  
- Ken-chan: glomping fans and Kaoru (other people don't know that though-YET. And I'm hoping it stays that way)  
Age: 28, yes I know I'm old. No need to rub it in  
Birthday: June 20, 1849 (?) I'm not too sure of the date myself  
Gender: Male. I'm not gay.  
Height: I'm taller than Kaoru, and that's all you need to know. Well, I know you'll go look it up somewhere, so I'll just tell you anyhow. 158 cm, okay?  
Weight: 48 kg, but hey, I'm still pretty buff! I think.  
Occupation: a maid  
Hobby(s): saving the world, saving Kaoru, saving Sano, saving Yahiko-chan, saving Megumi-dono, saving Tae-dono, saving Tsubame. Did I forget my pet turtle?  
Favorite motto (it can be yours or someone else's): I will be back.  
Favorite kind of smiley: =) what, is it too traditional?  
Favorite people: Kaoru and Tomoe  
Favorite part of body: eyes  
Most prized possession: sakabatou  
Collects: pictures of Kaoru, dolls of Kaoru, her ribbons, the lumps she raises on my head, and the occasional K&K doujinshi  
If you were an animal, what do you think you would be? Why? A worm, because I can be nice and peaceful or mean and bloodthirsty  
What makes you proud to be who you are right now: my looks  
The thing you hate the most: Arrogant bastards  
The saying you hate the most: "Don't worry, be happy"  
Do you believe in love at first sight? Yeah  
The one thing in the world that you wish you had: a son  
  
~*~ sweetangel's thoughts after she read his form: awwwwww~~ don't you think the last answer is just SO kyoote?? Ano¡K I never knew Kenshin could be so sarcastic, cynical and¡K opinionated. Oh well, that was the REAL thing, and that's all that matters! =P ~*~  
  
Author's notes: hehe that was fun. Maybe I should do more. (this is the shortest AN I have ever done. =P)  



	2. Sano

Disclaimers: the standard stuphies, yanno  
Notes and background info you must obtain before you continue: This is a form that sweetangel has typed up for the characters in RK. Now, you must keep in mind that the character filling out the form is in a room in a house in the middle of nowhere, so that their answers are the truth, and nothing but the truth. They also do not know that the public is allowed access to their answers (they are still in the illusion that only I will know, which is good I suppose). With the following thoughts in mind, proceed.  
  
First name: Sanosuke¡K or plain ole Sano. Hmmm but then¡K is Sano counted as a nickname? Maybe¡K or no! It shouldn't be because Jen is short for Jennifer but it's not a nickname¡K or is it? Just like Samantha and Sam¡K but if that theory works, what about Geoffrey? Is Geoff a real name? Okay, full name's Sanosuke then.  
Middle name: What the hell?  
Last name: Sagara  
Nickname(s) if any, and who calls you by that certain name:  
1. Sano- everyone (it's a nickname, right?)  
2. Chicken head- that insufferable SOB of a policeman and sometimes the Fox  
Age: 19¡K I'm young, you know. One thing that cracks me up every time I think about it: I'm nearly TEN whole freaking years younger than Kenshin, and I'm about 20 cm TALLER than him. You just gotta love it.  
Birthday: Not gonna tell you. I'm a Pisces!  
Gender: Guy. I am sure as hell not gay!  
Height: 179 cm  
Weight: 71 kg¡K um, I'm all muscle, k?  
Occupation: I'd like to think myself of employed. Don't pry!  
Hobby(s): GAMBLING, eating, sleeping, mooching (hey, I know I mooch), and kicking other people's asses. What else do you expect a guy to do? Cook and wash clothes? You gotta be kidding me.  
Favorite motto (it can be yours or someone else's): "Don't worry, be happy!"  
Favorite kind of smiley: =P  
Favorite people: me and the doctor  
Favorite part of body: the middle finger on my left hand. It's very handy  
Most prized possession: a very appetizing pic of me and the Fox I found somewhere online¡K a fan site I think. I enlarged it and currently have it on my wall¡K but no one bothers to come by anyway, so they wouldn't know.  
Collects: Pepsi cans, change I find on the ground, and bandages  
If you were an animal, what do you think you would be? Why? contrary to popular belief of being a chicken brain, I think I'd be a duck coz they're very clever.  
What makes you proud to be who you are right now: profanity and sense of humor  
The thing you hate the most: people who have more money than I do. Wait, that'd be everyone then. Never mind, I meant people who only know how to say "ahou" alla the time. (sweetangel's comments: whoops, was he implying a specific? =P)  
The saying you hate the most: "It's not okay to have more brawn than brains"  
Do you believe in love at first sight? If she's good-looking  
The one thing in the world that you wish you had: more money, a mansion, couple of servants, a car, and I wouldn't say no to air conditioning either.  
  
~*~ sweetangel's thoughts after she read his form: eh, well¡K typical sano stuphe, ne? Straight forward, crude, and¡K profane. Ducks? Why are ducks so smart. Well never mind, that would explain everything. He didn't get the last question very well, apparently. ~*~  
  
Author's notes: hehe that was fun (again). Next up, our infamous brain-bashing Kaoru. =)  



	3. Kaoru

Disclaimers: the standard stuphies, yanno  
Notes and background info you must obtain before you continue: This is a form that sweetangel has typed up for the characters in RK. Now, you must keep in mind that the character filling out the form is in a room in a house in the middle of nowhere, so that their answers are the truth, and nothing but the truth. They also do not know that the public is allowed access to their answers (they are still in the illusion that only I will know, which is good I suppose). With the following thoughts in mind, proceed.  
  
First name: Kaoru  
Middle name: All-powerful-and-repected-and-beautiful-and-terrible-and-you-get-the-point  
Last name: Kamiya (Himura heeheehee!)  
Nickname(s) if any, and who calls you by that certain name:  
** tanuki-chan: I guess your average dipstick  
** Kaoru-dono: I guess your average clueless rurouni  
** Sexy: Me, of course  
Age: Just young, okay?  
Birthday: Shoo.  
Gender: A woman who is aging quite nicely.  
Height: 155 cm  
Weight: Hello! Talk about nosy.  
Occupation: Teacher, and I hope to soon be a mother (teehee)  
Hobby(s): Yelling at Kenshin, kicking Kenshin, ordering Kenshin around, and being your all-around good girl. *right*  
Favorite motto (it can be yours or someone else's): "If the guy doesn't notice, there's always tomorrow!"  
Favorite kind of smiley: ^.~  
Favorite people: Use your bloody brains.  
Favorite part of body: The part every woman is supposed to be proud of.. and no! not down there, yeesh.  
Most prized possession: My gasmask. What! You need one when you're around people like Yahiko and Sano.  
Collects: Ribbons that I lost and later found in Kenshin's drawer.  
If you were an animal, what do you think you would be? Why? A rabid racoon. No I don't deny my passion for the little critters. Passion=hatred.  
What makes you proud to be who you are right now: The fact that I'm well-respected but not loved by my object of affection. DUH no.  
The thing you hate the most: Men in drunken stupor.  
The saying you hate the most: "Everything's coming up bright and sheer. Could it be that Spring is here?"  
Do you believe in love at first sight? Think Kenshin.  
The one thing in the world that you wish you had: You'd better not start me. =)  
  
~*~ sweetangel's thoughts: sarcasm full-blast. ~*~  
  
Author's notes: heh. i've been away quite a while, ne? ;) but all's well. i shall be updating my other "story" soon. **grins** for those who have anticipated so long. 


End file.
